


The most beautiful man

by Wolle19



Series: I'll be there [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: A lot of First, Alternate Universe, Even works making documentaries, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Isak works in a Lab, Jonas Noah Vasquez is a Good Friend, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolle19/pseuds/Wolle19
Summary: Even saw Isak for the first time at a convention in downtown Oslo.From that moment on, the whole relationship between the two of them was fast.(This is part of a series, please read the first one to understand the story)





	The most beautiful man

**Author's Note:**

> Writing how the met and other first between them.  
> Nothing belong to me. Just the story because is a AU, but everything else belong to Julie Andem and NRK.  
> Let me know if you like this, leave a kudo, anything.  
> English isn't my first language.  
> Any error is mine.

Even saw Isak for the first time at a convention in downtown Oslo. It wasn’t where he usually worked but it was the place where the most renowned scientists were talking about climate change, different species of animals in danger, lack of water in some countries, among other things. And those subjects were his main work, so here he was. Even was waiting the opportunity to speak directly with one of these scientists to start planning his next documentary.

Even saw Isak sitting a few meters ahead, serious and taking notes of everything that was being talked about. Even had no idea who he was, why he was there, didn’t know his name, he just knew that he had seen the most beautiful man in his entire life. At some point there was a 20-minute break, Even concentrating on what he really should do, use that moment to look for the scientist he should talk to. At that moment Even realized that this beautiful man he saw a few minutes earlier, was speaking to the person he should talk. With all the courage he could muster, he went directly to them and introduced himself. In a few minutes he knew his name, and at the end of his little chat, somehow got the number of this beautiful man and that was enough for Even.

From that moment on, the whole relationship between the two of them was fast.

 

\--

 

Two weeks later, hundreds of text messages and some calls, the second meeting took place between them at the same university where Isak worked. Even was a bit surprised to learn that Isak was still in college, but more than studying there, Isak was part of a work team with that scientist with whom Even had talked. That scientist and Even had to define the plan to follow, along with the recording team of Even, to travel to Iceland and record in different parts of the island. At the end of the meeting with that man, Isak invited Even to a nearby cafe to continue talking. The hours passed and they were still in a small bubble. Around 10 o'clock in the night, they started walking through the streets of Oslo, still talking about everything and nothing. There was a moment in which both stood face to face. No one wanted to say goodbye. Even didn’t want to be apart of Isak, and putting together courage he decided to ask a simple question:

“Do you want to go to my apartment?”

Isak looked at him, blushing but with a subtle smile on his face.

“I would love to.”

Even felt his heart about to leave his body at any second, those simple words were music to his ears. Still walking, they held hands and intertwined their fingers, Even couldn’t tell who was the one with the most flushed face.

About 20 minutes of walking, they arrived at his apartment, Even took Isak's coat, and hung it near the door.

“Want something to drink? Some water or tea or maybe coffee?” Even ask while he walked toward the kitchen.

"Tea, please," was Isak's answer.

Even began looking for everything necessary to make tea when he felt Isak close to him. When he turned around, Isak took his face and kissed him. A slow and tender kiss that became hotter and hotter. From one moment to another Isak broke away and Even moaned a little at the separation.

“Be...before we do...we do something more, I must tell you something”, Isak looked at him with a serious expression, a little scared is how Even would describe him.

“What's that?” Even has intrigue.

“I...I am a...I am a carrier”, Isak whispered. Even could hear Isak because he was right next to him. Isak look at him really scared, as if waiting to be rejected.

In less than a minute Even imagined himself next to Isak, surrounded by children, in a beautiful house, happy and with all his life ahead of him. Even always wanted a family, always wanted what their parents had. Have that confidence his parents have, share thoughts with just a glance and laugh together while watching a movie. Even wanted that and more, and he felt he could do it with Isak. Now it was the turn of Even to take Isak's face and kiss him. Forgetting the tea completely, forgetting anything that wasn’t Isak in front of him.

That night they didn’t have penetrative sex, but they did other things. They enjoyed the bed until almost dawn, desperate to know the body of the other. The next day, Even had to prepare his things to fly to Iceland, and Isak had to go back to work at the university. After promising to keep in touch, they said goodbye with several minutes of kissing at the entrance of the apartment of Even.

 

\--

 

Even's stay in Iceland lasted for almost a month, but upon returning he decided to go immediately to the hospital to get all the blood exams he needed. In a way, he wanted to be sure that he was 100% clean, despite spending a whole month thinking about Isak and using his hand like he was a teenager again.

Seeing Isak again was like finding everything he had dreamed of right in front of him. Despite being the third time he saw him, both had more dates, more kisses and more and more sexual encounters, but still not the full experience. It was a beautiful week just the two of them together, every day, after each other’s work, and almost every night together. On the Friday of that week together, Isak invited him to a party that would be held in the university and to which many of his friends would go. Even wanted to make a good impression with Isak's friends, but mainly he wanted them to have a good time at the party.

When they arrived, Isak introduced him to his friends, many of whom were from when he was in school, others from the university, and a few from the work team where he was working currently. The party was big, with too many people, a lot of alcohol but he had a good time, because he saw another side of Isak. They dance together, Even share conversations with Isak’s friends and saw him relaxed and happy.

By the time they got to his apartment they were both drunk, laughing at something that happened at the party. Even tried to help Isak to take off his shoes or maybe it was the other way around, but from one moment to the next they were both kissing, taking off their clothes, and touching each other.

That night they had sex...like full sex, with a little big detail...none remembered to use a condom.

 

\--

 

Three days later Even had to travel to some country in Africa, where there was no internet, the phone signal was bad if not null, and his stay that was supposed to be two weeks extended for six weeks. Very rarely did he communicate with Isak, so when he was at the airport waiting to board the plane for Oslo to come back, he was surprised to notice that the person calling him was not his boss or Isak but Jonas, Isak's best friend.

“Even?”

“Jonas?”

“Hey...”

“Did something happen to Isak”

“Eh...yes, but it's not bad” Jonas didn’t speak for a few seconds-, but Isak is in the hospital...”

“Hospital?” Even asked raising his voice, the people around him started to see him strangely.

“Even! Listen to me, it's really nothing bad, you know Isak forgets to eat when he's working, so he fainted in the lab. He's a little dehydrated, so he'll be in the hospital for a few days. It would be good idea to come to the hospital when you arrive to Oslo, I will send you all the information.”

“Thanks Jonas, I...I'll go as soon as I arrive.”

“I know Even. Don’t worry too much; I'll be here with him.”

“Can I talk with him?”

“He's sleeping; he's been sleeping since the morning.”

“Okay, when he wakes up tell him I miss him and I'll be there as soon as I arrive...I...I have to leave; they're already calling to get on the plane.”

"It's okay, have a good flight, take care of yourself...and don’t you worry, I'll tell all those things to Isak.”

Even just wanted to be at Isak's side and hug him.

 

\--

 

As soon as the plane landed, Even was the first to take his things, and say goodbye to his co-workers. When he was able to leave the airport, took the first taxi he found and went directly to the hospital. With the worry he felt in those moments he forgot his lack of sleep, the lack of a good shower, the lack of food, everything. Even just wanted to get to where Isak was.

Several minutes later, Even arrived at the hospital and went directly to the room that Jonas had told him, finding him sleeping in an chair, and Isak reading and connected to several machines. Both looked at each other and Even walked the few meters that separated them and hugged Isak.

“I was so scared Isak.”

“I'm sorry, it was really my fault...you know that sometimes I forget to eat when I'm very focused on work...and I shouldn’t do it anymore, especially now...that I eat for two.”

Even should have understood Isak’s reference right away, but the only thing he could say was:

“What?”

Isak’s face was blushed, and he was playing with Even's fingers to calm his nerves.

“I'm pregnant...six weeks” Isak was smiling nervously.

Even felt his heart beating fast, not in a bad way – he was totally scared – but in a happy way. He hugged Isak for a few seconds and then began kissing his entire face. Isak laughed, his eyes sparkled, and he was relieved, Even could tell.

“I assume you're happy.”

“More than happy Isak...I don’t know what to say...just that I love you.”

“I love you too Even.”

That was the first time they said those word, and it felt right. Maybe everything with Isak has been fast, but he knows that in spite of everything, Isak is his soul mate and that it will be worth everything that happens from today.

Even felt like the happiest man in the world at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have an idea or prompt, leave a comment.


End file.
